Ami's Eva Adventure
by EmiHanako
Summary: Evangelion/BSSM crossover. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury gets sent on a special mission to the year 2015 to check out a strange energy.


The blue haired girl walked down the hall clutching her books to her chest. 'Why, Why did I decide to come here?' Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury had taken on a mission that even she didn't know how to fully handle. There had been a lull in activity in the present state on earth and they didn't seem to be having much to do but wait for fate to take it's course. But one day a few weeks before Luna had received a transmission from Sailor Pluto saying that she had sensed some unknown energy in the year 2000 and then the same energy several years later. After an emergency meeting had been called to discuss the situation she, Ami, had volunteered to go and investigate. She hadn't really had anything to stay around for besides her friends and they had all been busy with their new love interests. Her so called boyfriend hadn't contacted her since he had left on a year of study abroad and she didn't think that he ever would again. Why should her friends' happiness be disturbed? That was why she had volunteered to go undercover to the year 2015. Here the Japan that she knew didn't exist and her briefing on the mission hadn't told her what had happened to her friends or herself just that they didn't have a living existence in this space of time. Her briefing had simply stated that in the year 2000 a strange energy had attacked the south pole and now in the year 2015 that energy was resurfacing. It wasn't much to go on but she had to do her best to find out what she could do to help put a stop to it.   
Looking around she realized that she was completely lost in this world, she had been through different dimensions before but this was a completely different situation. Her black school shoes clicked lightly on the sidewalk... she was looking for the school that she would be attending. While she was thinking she ended up walking into someone.  
"Dumm! What where you're going!" The redhead yelled as she spun around to face Ami. The girl was wearing the same uniform as Ami had been given, perhaps she could get directions from her. "Hey... I don't recognize you, who are you anyways?"  
"My name is Ami, I'm a new transfer student." She hugged her books tighter against her body.  
"You should watch where you're going Ami, I'm Asuka and I'm still fairly new here myself." Asuka held out her hand for Ami to shake which she did, in the process dropping all of her books. "Wow, what are all of those books for?"  
Amy smiled at Asuka, "They were delivered to my apartment along with my uniform." she bent down to pick up her books. "I don't quite know where I'm going yet though, where is the school?"  
Laughing Asuka replied "You really are new around here aren't you? Where did you transfer from?"  
Ami's mind went totally blank, where had she transferred from? Suddenly she found herself speaking "I'm a transfer from..." but she was cut off by a scream. "What was that?"  
Asuka didn't seem to have heard it because she replied "What was what?" then she saw it. "It's an angel!"  
"A what?!" Ami couldn't believe that the thing that hovered at the end of the long street could have a name let alone Angel. Asuka dragged her along out of the angel's path when there was another sound appeared.  
"Schiesse! Shinji got there first!"  
"Who?" Ami was now running after Asuka, her books a forgotten memory in the path of the monster.  
"Just follow me, you'll be safe in here." Asuka drug her into the hidden entrance of NERV headquarters and continued to drag her down a hallway to the suiting room.  
"Ow, stop pulling so hard. I won't have any trouble keeping up with you!" Ami knew fully well about hurrying and running, and her body was still well toned from her days as a working sailor senshi. They stopped, Asuka ducked into a room and emerged a minute or two later wearing a bright red plasticy looking suit.  
"Why do you have that on?" Ami was sensing that she was meant to meet this girl.  
"No Time to explain, this is a big breech in security bringing you in here but I couldn't leave you out there to get killed by that Angel." A door opened and they were in a room full of a computers, a blonde woman stood at one yelling into a microphone and another with purple hair was joining her.  
"I'm here Misato!" Asuka yelled and purple haired woman turned around looking at least a bit relieved, then she noticed Ami.  
"Asuka! Who is that girl? Oh well... no time to discus it now go get in your Eva Shinji needs help out there, he's managed to get it out into the bay." Ami scooted back and took everything in, watching the computer screens around her blip and buzz, slowly she got a good idea of what some of the computers were analyzing... the monster. She recognized the way the information was being gathered as the same as on her visor. All of a sudden she noticed something extremely different in the pattern on the screen.  
"Major it... it's splitting!" on of the men sitting at the computers yelled at the one Asuka had called Misato.  
"Damnit! Ristuko what's going on?"  
"I don't know!" The blonde typed something into her computer and yelled "That square kick Asuka delivered it must have split it in two, that is the only thing that explains it." Asuka was fighting? How? Ami stood back, unable to see the large screen that the two women seemed to be staring at... it must have had a picture of what was happening on it.  
"Oh great... the cavalry is here." There was a loud explosion and a slight shaking and then everything went quiet. Sinking back into the corner Ami remained out of the thoughts of the others until Misato started to pass her to go out the door. Ami must have had a somewhat surprised and scared look on her face because the older woman spoke to her in a gentle tone.  
"So, you are the one that Asuka brought here. I have to go down for a quick briefing but you can sit in the hallway, Asuka can join us for a quick chat and then I think it is best that you spend the night at our apartment tonight." Following the woman down the corridor she tumbled over what had just happened in her head. Had the monster she had just seen been the power that Sailor Pluto had felt? Is that why she was here? How is it that she was supposed to be able to stop that? Maybe she wasn't maybe she was just supposed to...  
"Here we are then, I'll just be a few minutes." Misato gestured to a chair and then walked into a room. Ami listened.. she could hear the whir or a projector and a women talking then two voices a young male and then Asuka's yelling at one another. She couldn't hear what they were saying clearly but suddenly a young man came stomping out wearing a suit similar to Asuka's only blue and gray, he didn't even notice Ami and he seemed to be rather upset. A moment later Asuka came storming out yelling something in German and Ami coughed to announce her presence.  
"Oh, sorry, hi. Baka Shinji is just being a Dumm male again." Asuka seemed quite mad at this boy that had stormed out before her. "He thinks he is so special, well I'll show him! I'm the best Eva pilot that there is!" simmering down a little she spoke with a more normal friendly tone. "Misato asked me to bring you back to our apartment to stay the night, since you are new in town and someone was bound to see you come in here we want to make sure you stay safe." She took Ami's hand gently and led her down the hallway. "I have to stop and get changed and then we can go." she said as she ducked back into a room; which must have been the same room that she went into before but Ami couldn't be sure, this place was a maze. 


End file.
